Aux grands maux les grands remèdes !
by caropat07
Summary: Quand on joue avec le feu, on finit par se brûler !


_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

 _ **Ne sachant comment présenter cet OS ... Je préfère vous laisser lire ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Pov Edward**

Assis à la table de la cuisine, je prends mon petit-déjeuner en silence. Enfin, moi je suis silencieux, mais la pièce ne l'est clairement pas, et pour cause : ma mère est en pleine effervescence, virevoltant presque entre le plan de travail, la plaque de cuisson et le réfrigérateur, tout en blablatant, s'extasiant sur le fait que c'est un jour spécial. Ok, j'ai dix-huit ans. « Dix-huit ans de bonheur à t'élever, à te voir grandir », selon ma mère. « Ouais, et à te voir devenir de plus en plus con », grogne mon frère Emmett. Ma sœur, elle, ne dit rien, mais je sais qu'elle n'en pense pas moins. Deux de ses amies ont déjà pleuré à cause de moi, et une troisième ne devrait pas tarder à finir dans mon lit, comme les deux autres. De nombreux professeurs du lycée me surnomment angémon : un visage d'ange, un comportement de démon. Mais ça me plaît !

Une fois mon petit-déjeuner avalé, je monte me laver et m'habiller. Mon père a beau râler tous les matins, comme quoi il préfèrerait manger avec un enfant civilisé qui ne soit pas en pyjama ou même juste en caleçon et torse nu, il ne comprend pas que j'ai besoin de sommeil, surtout le matin. Il n'a peut-être jamais été jeune !

Un dernier coup d'œil au miroir m'apprend que je suis toujours aussi beau, prêt à faire tomber les filles comme des mouches ! Un peu de parfum, et c'est parti ! Je descends les escaliers, mais je glisse, finissant de descendre dans un beau roulé-boulé. Cependant, je suis un dur, et je reprends aussitôt mes esprits, me relève, mets mes baskets qui traînaient au pied des escaliers, et cours jusqu'à la porte. Malheureusement, ma mère m'intercepte avant que je ne puisse sortir.

-Tu sors déjà ?

-Euh… Ouais, j'ai rendez-vous avec une fille », je réponds, gêné.

-Oh ! » Esmée semble déçue, mais je sais que quoique je fasse, elle ne me dira rien. D'ailleurs, sa moue triste devient un franc sourire la seconde suivante. « Une fille ! Tu nous la présenteras ? » Son rire prouve qu'elle plaisante, heureusement pour moi. « Ne rentre pas trop tard, on a des invités ce soir. »

-Non, t'inquiète !

Elle m'embrasse sur le front, me faisant râler, et je frotte le rouge à lèvres qu'elle a dû me mettre sur le visage, puis je la laisse en plan, pressé de sortir et d'aller parader dans ma nouvelle voiture. Je sais que je fais partie des privilégiés : j'ai reçu une voiture neuve en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire, alors que la plupart des jeunes de mon âge ne peuvent conduire que la voiture de leurs parents, ou au mieux s'acheter une voiture pourrie. Et pour une fois, le cadeau de mon père m'est très utile : c'est un appât à nanas, de préférence les pom-pom girls ou les membres de l'équipe de soccer féminin.

J'arrive sur le parking du lycée, désert, et pour cause, nous sommes samedi. Pourtant, je n'attends que treize minutes avant qu'une petite Ford rouge ne vienne me rejoindre. Ah les filles ! Toujours en retard ! Et Suzanne, ma dernière conquête, trouve encore le moyen de grappiller quelques secondes de plus en remettant du gloss sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Je n'aime pas trop ça mais je ne fais pas la fine bouche – cette expression me fait toujours rire – quand il s'agit d'emballer une fille. Enfin, Suzy sort de sa voiture, vêtue d'un bout de tissu censé être une jupe et d'un tee-shirt au décolleté ultra-plongeant, et tandis que je fais de même, je la vois venir vers moi d'un pas chaloupé, se déhanchant trop exagérément. Je lui sors mon sourire de tombeur, qui la fait minauder encore plus.

-Salut Eddy-chou ! Dit-elle d'une voix nasillarde. Alors, on fait quoi ? Si on allait faire du shopping !

-Et si on allait plutôt au resto ? Je propose.

En réalité, je vais l'inviter au fast-food, puis on ira louer une chambre à l'hôtel. Avant, je baisais les filles dans ma voiture (la vieille, celle que m'avait acheté ma mère pour mes seize ans, le temps que je me fasse la main, et qui ne craignait rien), mais il est hors de question que j'abîme ou que je salisse mon bébé, une Lamborghini Aventador. Nous ne pouvons pas non plus aller chez moi (hors de question que ma mère voit le défilé de mes conquêtes), alors l'hôtel me semblait un bon compromis.

Je prends un menu XXL, tandis que mon invitée ne mange qu'une salade au poulet. Pourtant, elle devrait prendre des forces, j'ai, sans être présomptueux, la réputation d'être endurant dans ce domaine. Je le lui fais remarquer d'ailleurs, elle me répond avec un petit rire désagréable, à la limite du gloussement qui n'a rien de mignon chez elle, mais continue à manger sa salade. Tant pis pour elle. Quand nous avons terminé, je lui prends la main, puis nous nous rendons à pieds à l'hôtel, et je sais que le fait de la conduire directement dans une chambre sans passer par la réception l'impressionne. C'est fait exprès ! Le directeur est un ami de mon père, et accessoirement mon parrain. J'ai donc passé beaucoup de temps ici, je connais les moindres recoins de l'établissement, je connais certains employés, ceux qui sont là depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années, et je connais même certains clients très fidèles.

Une fois la porte la chambre fermée, je plaque Suzanne contre celle-ci, pour l'embrasser goulûment. La donzelle gémit, mais si moi je sais que j'embrasse divinement, elle, c'est une tout autre histoire ! Mais sa poitrine vaut bien une compensation, alors je commence à la déshabiller avant de saisir ses seins à pleines mains, les caressant, les malaxant, jouant avec ses tétons déjà bien érigés. Elle n'est pas en reste, puisqu'elle déboutonne ma chemise, puis défait le bouton et la fermeture Eclair de mon pantalon. Décidant de passer à la vitesse supérieure, je la soulève pendant qu'elle met ses jambes autour de mes hanches, et nous conduit jusqu'au lit sur lequel je nous allonge, elle sous moi. J'interromps un instant mon pelotage pour virer son haut, et son soutien-gorge trop petit, avant de me faire un devoir de dévorer ses superbes et énormes seins. Suzy gémit, mais je crois que ce sont des gémissements feints, parce qu'ils sont tellement puissants que j'ai des doutes. Tandis que je m'active sur sa poitrine, mes mains repoussent ses collants, puis sa mini-jupe, et enfin son string. Ma conquête pousse un cri aigu quand j'insère un doigt dans son sexe, et je souris en constatant qu'elle mouille abondamment. Elle-même me masturbe, sa main experte caresse mon sexe, titille mes testicules, m'excitant de plus en plus. Quand je ne tiens plus, je me redresse, tire une capote du tiroir de la table de chevet de gauche, la tends à Suzanne qui la déroule sur mon pénis. Aussitôt, je m'introduis en elle, durement, et cette fois, le gémissement de ma partenaire est réel. Je sais que je suis un dieu du sexe, j'ai toujours fait jouir mes partenaires.

Je reste immobile cinq secondes, le temps que Suzanne s'adapte à ma grosseur, puis je commence à onduler, me retire pour aussitôt mieux revenir, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, de plus en plus vite, m'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément en elle. Je suis proche de la jouissance, tellement proche que je n'ai pas le temps de demander à la blonde où elle en est : j'explose, laissant mon sperme remplir le réservoir du préservatif.

-Oh ! Se lamente Suzy. C'est déjà fini ? Je n'ai pas encore…

Elle se mord la lèvre, ce qui la fait ressembler à une prostituée jouant les timides. Bref, ce n'est pas mignon ou innocent. Quand cette réflexion me traverse, une image arrive devant mes yeux : l'amie de ma sœur, qui se fait surnommer Bella, se mord la lèvre comme ça, mais chez elle, ça donne une impression de candeur, d'innocence qui ne demande qu'à être initiée aux vertus du sexe. C'est elle, mon prochain objectif : Bella, de son vrai nom Isabella Swan. La blonde sous moi s'agite, me rappelle qu'elle est toujours là, et qu'elle serait très emballée de remettre le couvert. Sauf que moi, je n'en ai aucune envie : je veux juste penser à l'amie d'Alice, trouver le moyen de la conquérir, trouver quels mots la mettront dans mon lit.

Ma conquête recommence à se plaindre, alors je me retire en soupirant, je me débarrasse de la capote puis je me rhabille. Comprenant qu'elle n'aurait rien de plus, Suzanne remet ses vêtements, avant de sortir en claquant la porte. Bon débarras ! Comme ça, je peux fantasmer librement sur ma brunette. Bella n'est pas un canon de beauté, ou plus exactement elle ne ressemble en rien aux beautés superficielles et parfois factices des pom-pom girls qui font habituellement partie de mon tableau de chasse. Elle est plus intellectuelle, très intelligente, et même si mes potes disent qu'elle est banale, je dis au contraire qu'elle est unique. Et ça me convient très bien. Cependant, ça n'empêchera pas qu'une fois qu'elle sera passée dans mon lit, je passerais à une autre proie.

Je scanne la pièce avant de sortir, pour être certain de ne rien avoir laissé de compromettant, puis referme la porte à clé. Ensuite, tandis que j'attends l'ascenseur, je regarde dans mes contacts si je n'ai pas le numéro de Bella, et, Ô joie ! Par miracle, je l'ai ! Alice me l'a sûrement donné il y a plusieurs semaines, parce que je sais qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais fait après avoir appris que son amie faisait partie de mes futures prises. Alors, sans attendre, j'envoie mon premier texto à la belle brunette.

« Salut, c'est Edward, le frère d'Alice. Elle a besoin d'un bouquin, je peux passer chez toi pour le récupérer ? »

Voilà de quoi l'affoler un peu ! Il est tôt encore, et l'idée de l'inviter pour ce soir me donne le sourire : rien de mieux que la faire boire afin d'obtenir quelques faveurs ! Même si elle ne fait que me sucer, j'aurais pris un pied d'enfer ! Par contre, je dois faire gaffe, parce que le père de Bella est le sheriff de notre bonne ville. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il m'arrête parce que je dévergonde sa fille !

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, la réponse de la petite Swan me parvient.

« Aucun problème. Tu peux passer quand tu veux. »

La journée ne peut pas mieux se passer ! Un grand sourire aux lèvres, je monte dans ma voiture. Suzy m'attend devant celle-ci, elle grimpe sans un mot côté passager. Ses seins bougent comme de la gelée au gré des mouvements de la voiture, s'agitent devant mon nez, pour me rappeler leur présence. Note à moi-même : faire livrer à Suzanne un bouquet de fleurs, la rappeler d'ici une semaine ou deux, et la baratiner pour la sauter à nouveau. Elle est douée au pieu, folle de moi, et je suis sûr qu'elle dira oui. En attendant, je la dépose sur le parking du lycée, non sans l'embrasser goulûment. Je sais que je me comporte comme un connard, mais je suis déjà entièrement focalisé sur mon nouvel objectif. Ma queue pulse déjà douloureusement à l'idée de ce que je ferai à la jolie Bella, et la minute et treize secondes que je mets pour arriver chez la demoiselle est très productive au niveau imagination. Je frappe à la porte, Bella ouvre immédiatement, signe évident qu'elle était juste derrière, attendant fébrilement mon arrivée. Son sourire est éblouissant, et surtout sincère. Une pointe de remord pointe son nez : c'est sûrement la jeune fille la plus innocente et naïve de tout Forks, même ma sœur n'a plus rien d'innocent depuis qu'elle sort avec Jasper, un de mes potes. Est-ce que j'ai besoin de prouver que je suis le meilleur en faisant succomber cette jeune biche fraîche et innocente ? Est-ce que je prends le risque que son père me flingue parce que j'ai touché à sa fille ? Une image apparait comme un flash dans mon esprit, me montrant la jeune fille toute nue, et me donne la réponse : oui, mille fois oui !

-Salut ! Fais-je avec un sourire en coin. Comment va la plus belle des fleurs ?

Ses yeux pétillent, et je vois bien que mon compliment la touche. Mon côté connard se demande comment il se fait qu'elle puisse croire que je suis sincère alors qu'elle côtoie ma sœur, qui ne se gêne pas pour claironner sur tous les toits que je suis un queutard et un salaud. Impossible qu'Isabella ne soie pas au courant du défilé de mes conquêtes ! Mais ma queue fait rapidement passer ces considérations au dernier plan, et après un bref regard sur ses seins, je la regarde droit dans les yeux pour donner plus de poids à mes propos. Bella rougit, une belle teinte qui la rend encore plus belle et désirable. « Tout à fait baisable », hurle mon deuxième cerveau.

-Je vais bien. Tu sais de quel livre Alice a besoin ?

Heureusement pour moi, ma sœur a toujours été tête en l'air, et il n'est pas rare qu'elle oublie un bouquin, ou même plusieurs, dans son casier. Parfois, je me dis qu'elle le fait exprès pour pouvoir faire ses devoirs avec ses copines.

-Je ne me rappelle plus le titre, mais si tu me les montres tous, je reconnaîtrais la couverture. Au fait, je fête mes dix-huit ans ce soir, ça te dit de te joindre à nous ? Alice sera ravie de te voir, et moi aussi.

J'ai pris ma voix la plus douce et la plus enjôleuse, et constate avec plaisir que la belle s'empourpre d'avantage. Je veux qu'elle rougisse comme ça quand je la prendrai avec force. A cette pensée, mon sexe se tend encore un peu plus, signe que je vais devoir rapidement prendre congé de la demoiselle pour aller me branler en attendant que ce soit elle qui m'en fasse plus ce soir. Elle m'amène dans sa chambre, au premier étage, ce qui me permet de constater que Bella est très fleur bleue. Son antre est propre, bien rangée, mais peu personnalisée. Mon regard est attiré par une commode, dans laquelle j'imagine des petits strings en dentelle, des ensembles culottes/soutien-gorge affriolants, des nuisettes ne cachant pas grand-chose, et par une armoire sûrement en contre-plaqué qui doit abriter le reste de ses vêtements. Bella me surprend en me ramenant dans la réalité, ses livres de classe étalés sur son bureau. J'en choisis un au hasard, puis nous redescendons. Bella se dandine, mal à l'aise, et mâchouille sa lèvre inférieure.

-Alors, on se voit ce soir ?

La jeune fille hoche la tête, et se fige quand je lui fais un baiser sur la joue, presque à la commissure des lèvres. Je m'éclipse avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits, souriant machiavéliquement à la pensée qu'elle sera là ce soir, que je pourrai jouer avec elle, comme un chat avec une souris. Je monte en voiture, et regagne la maison de mes parents. Une fois dans ma chambre, après avoir fermé à clé, je vais dans mon dressing, écarte les vêtements, déplace mon équipement de football américain ainsi que plusieurs boites à chaussures, des « tableaux » que j'avais réalisé à la maternelle, comme tous les gamins le font pour leurs parents, des peluches volées à ma sœur lorsque nous étions plus jeunes et que je garde en trophée, un coffre en bois contenant ma canne à pêche sans oublier une boite en plastique contenant le matériel de pêche qui va avec la canne, et enfin des albums photos, afin de récupérer un petit cahier. Je m'installe confortablement sur mon lit puis ouvre le cahier : à l'intérieur se trouve tous les noms des filles que j'ai baisées. En comptabilisant Suzy, j'en suis à cent exactement ! Jazz et Tyler vont me devoir cent dollars, Emmett n'ayant parié que cinquante dollars sur le fait que je serai le premier à avoir passé le cap des cent filles. Sur ce carnet, je compte aussi les pipes, et bien sûr les baisers. Sur ce dernier point, je ne suis pas le premier : Emmett me dépasse de quatre filles, lui en ayant embrassé cent trente-huit.

Je passe le reste de l'après-midi dans ma chambre. Je me masturbe deux fois, une première fois en pensant à Bella, une deuxième fois en… Ben en pensant aussi à elle. Et quand j'entends la sonnette indiquant qu'un des invités arrive, ma queue ne peut s'empêcher de se remettre au garde à vous, insatiable. Je me dépêche de me laver, de me coiffer comme je peux malgré mes cheveux qui n'en font qu'à leur tête, puis je me rends au rez-de-chaussée, d'où me proviennent des cris, des rires, des conversations. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que plus je descends, plus il y a de marches. Les escaliers sont dans la pénombre, et bien que j'aie allumé la lumière, je ne m'aperçois que maintenant à quel point le coin est sombre. Pourtant, le salon est très éclairé, je le vois d'ici… Est-ce que c'est une blague ? Si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas drôle ! Je continue à descendre, et j'atteints enfin le rez-de-chaussée, avant de me diriger vers le salon. J'y trouve mes parents, trois oncles et leurs conjointes, deux tantes, dont une avec son conjoint, mon parrain, qui me fait un clin d'œil complice, ainsi que mon grand-père. Ma mère se tourne vers moi, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres.

-Tes amis sont à la cuisine. Va les rejoindre !

Ni une, ni deux, je fonce vers la cuisine. La porte se claque derrière moi, et en me retournant, je vois Alice, qui sourit. Mais cette fois, ça me fait froid dans le dos tellement son rictus semble sadique. En entendant un raclement de gorge, je balaie la pièce du regard : devant moi se tient Bella, dans une petite robe noire qui met ses formes en valeur. Qui aurait cru que la gentille fille qui se camoufle d'habitude sous des vêtements plus ou moins informes puisse cacher ça ?! La bombe qui se tient devant moi fait les trois pas qui nous séparent, tire le col de ma chemise pour approcher nos deux visages, puis m'embrasse à pleine bouche ! Je rattrape mon retard par rapport à mon frère Emmett ! Je prends plaisir à l'embrasser, songeant que si elle est aussi douée au pieu que ce qu'elle embrasse, aucun doute, je serai le plus veinard des mecs ! Je suis certain que je vais pouvoir la faire compter double auprès des autres !

Quand Bella me lâche, je suis extatique, certain que la soirée se passera extrêmement bien. Soudain, elle fait un geste, et c'est à ce moment que je réalise que la cuisine est vide à part Bella, ma sœur et moi. Cependant, ça ne dure qu'une seconde : Suzanne apparait par la deuxième porte de la cuisine, puis Anne, puis Jennifer, Ashley, Rebecca, Deborah, Emily, Ginger, Leah…Une par une, les cent filles que j'ai baisées entrent, tout sourire, dans notre grande cuisine. Quand la centième passe la porte, elle ferme celle-ci, avant de rejoindre les autres. Qu'est-ce que c'est cette connerie ?! Quelqu'un se fout de moi, et je déteste ça. Je me tourne vers ma sœur, toujours derrière moi.

-Tu te crois drôle ? Moi ça ne m'amuse foutrement pas ! Pousse-toi !

Je veux la contourner, cependant avant que je puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, je la vois sortir un couteau de derrière son dos. Assez inquiet, je recule, et me retourne pour sortir par l'autre porte, mais je vois avec effroi cette fois les cent filles avec un couteau à la main, toutes arborant un sourire machiavélique, sadique.

-Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que vous foutez ? Suzanne ? Bella ? Alice ?

Elles me foutent les jetons, à me regarder comme ça avec leurs couteaux.

-Tu vas payer Edward, déclare soudain Bella. Tu aimes jouer avec ta queue ?

-Tu aimes nous faire pleurer ? Continue Suzy. Ce soir, nous mangerons de ton plat préféré ! Des rognons d'Edward !

Bella avance d'un pas, aussitôt suivie par les autres, jusqu'à me toucher. Je sens des mains m'agripper, me soulever pour me coucher sur la table. Je ne peux pas bouger, et tandis que les filles émettent des cris de victoire, je me démène pour essayer de leur échapper. J'avoue, j'ai peur maintenant, alors je crie, j'appelle à l'aide, mais personne ne vient, ni mes parents, ni ma famille. Mon pantalon est baissé, ma chemise enlevée. Bella lève son couteau, imitée par les autres, et je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux et hurler quand je vois les lames s'abaisser sur moi. Maman !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J'ouvre les yeux, étonné par le silence et l'absence de douleur. Je vois Esmée qui me fait face, un sourire inquiet aux lèvres, et mon père est sur ma droite. Il enlève un tissu humide de mon front, tandis que ma sœur, assise sur les marches, m'observe, mâchouillant un de ses doigts.

-Est-ce que ça va ? M'interroge Carlisle, sur le ton qu'il emploie avec ses patients.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Bafouillé-je.

Je suis tout mou, étourdi, incapable de bouger.

-Tu es tombé dans l'escalier, répond Alice, et tu es tombé dans les pommes.

-Oui, tu nous as fait une belle peur, continue Carlisle. Est-ce que tu as mal à la cheville ?

Il la palpe, la fait bouger, et je hoche la tête, ne pouvant m'empêcher de grimacer. Je me redresse un peu, soutenu par mon père. Je comprends alors que tout ce que j'ai cru vivre, ma partie de jambes en l'air avec Suzy puis l'invitation à Bella, jusqu'à ma … castration, n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Profondément soulagé, je prends une grande inspiration, et décide d'arrêter toute cette merde de pari avec mes potes. Même si je suppose que la scène irréelle des cent filles dans la cuisine ne se reproduira pas, je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. Peut-être que j'inviterai réellement Bella, mais cette fois, je veux que ce soit plus qu'une aventure. Je souris faiblement à Alice pour la rassurer, et elle me rend un sourire soulagé. Elle aussi a été là pour me donner une leçon, alors je veux lui prouver que je vais changer.

-Ce n'est pas cassé, affirme enfin mon médecin de père. Je vais te faire un bon bandage, et je récupèrerai une paire de béquilles tout à l'heure à mon cabinet médical. En attendant, tu es condamné à rester assis pour aider ta mère en cuisine ! Emmett t'aidera si tu as besoin de te déplacer.

Aucunement déçu, au contraire, j'approuve à grands hochements de tête, avant que mon père monte chercher ses affaires. Esmée, très heureuse que je l'aide sans rechigner, me promet mon gâteau favori. Ma mère restera peut-être toujours la femme préférée de ma vie !

* * *

 ** _Qui a eu envie de se retrouver avec les filles pour les aider ? Avouez !_**

 ** _J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Il s'agit d'un hommage à mon chien ! Un immense merci à puceron52 et erika shoval pour leurs conseils et leur aide, et à Evelyne-Raconte pour sa correction :)_**

 ** _On se retrouve dès que possible. En attendant, prenez soin de vous !_**


End file.
